War
by EriJade
Summary: It was to be a war. Give and take. Neither would bow, but can both prevail? HPSS. After HBP Harry is at the Burrow for the summer when he learns he is being sent on an order mission. He is sent to a dark place where he finds none other than Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

It was to be a war. Give and take. Neither would bow, but can both prevail? HP/SS

After HBP Harry is at the Weasley's for the summer when he learns he is being sent on an order mission. He is sent to a dark place, where he finds none other than Severus Snape. Here Harry is trapped, here he is a slave to his potion's master, here he is the apprentice. The mission: become a master of his own.

AN: This story will have some short chapters, but they should be frequent.

* * *

It had been an eventful school year this past year, but summer was here now. Harry and Ron drug their trunks up the winding stairs of the Burrow to their room. They still couldn't believe it. Dumbledore was dead. There was no one left to help them on their quest. Their quest, it sounded funny. Two 17 year old boys were on a quest to find and destroy the horcruxes of the greatest dark wizard ever. They were 17 for Merlin's sake. They were alone. There was no great mentor to lead them, only themselves. Children against Voldermort. The concept was laughable. Voldermort tortures children. He kills them, beats them, rapes them, and in the end, they still don't understand. 

How had it gotten this bad? How had things ended up this way? Why? Why why why! Damn it it just wasn't fair. They weren't supposed to do this. Dumbledore wasn't supposed to die. Snape, traitorous bastard, wasn't supposed to be their only spy for the light in his inner circle. Things weren't supposed to be this hard, this fucked up. And Hermione, lord Hermione.

Hermione had been changed. Right before they had left, indeed as they were about to step over the threshold of the castle, Headmistress McGonagall had stopped her and taken her into her office. When Hermione had came out, she had walked up to them and calmly informed them that she was staying at Hogwarts. She wouldn't go with them; she would stay here and work to set up new headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix and work on some things for her mission. Her mission, it sounded foreign. They were always together. They were the Golden Trio, the three who posed the biggest threat. And now they were being split up. They had asked her to write, to help them find the Horcruxes, she said no. She wouldn't. Wouldn't write, wouldn't floo, wouldn't help. They were on their own. Leaving was the worst.

Leaving Hogwarts, Hermione, the only safety they had ever known. It sucked, life sucked, life was a bitch, and it was time they stopped sulking and bitched right back. Straightening his shoulders, Harry went downstairs to face everyone while Ron sank down on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Harry?"

It was Mrs. Weasley. She was the one who looked up at him and moved to embrace him. He silently shook his head and sat down while she bustled about the kitchen trying to find something for him to eat. Dumbledore's death had affected them all. For once, there wasn't an abundance of food in the Weasley kitchen, there wasn't someone yelling, some noise, someone running through the house. The hands on the clock were gone, all having been ripped off when they pointed towards Mortal Peril 24 hours a day. Devastated and near defeated, Mrs. Weasley wordlessly sank down in the chair across from him and started crying. His resolve faded. He couldn't deal, she couldn't either. Getting up and going around the table, he cautiously gave her a hug. He knew he should say something. Tell her that it was going to be alright, but how could he when he himself didn't know if it would.

After a time, her sobs subsided. Giving him a rueful smile, she went back to looking for something to feed him. "Mrs. Weasley, it really is alright. You don't need to feed me. I was going to let you know that I am leaving to go to Diagon Alley to look for books and anything that might help with killing Voldermort. Do you need me to pick up anything for you?"

Sniffling, she shook her head. "Take someone with you dear. I can have Tonks come and get you in a bit if you'd like."

"No thanks. I'll take Ron," said Harry, turning and going back up the rickety old stairs. At the top, he took a deep breath and entered their room again. Ron was in the same position he had been in when he left. Shaking his head, Harry went over and shook the derelict man. "Come on Ron, we've got to go."

"Go? Go where? Hogwarts?"

"No. Diagon Alley. I know its hard mate, but we've got to. Soon this will all be over. We only have a few more horcruxes left to go and then we can kill the bastard. Come on, let's leave before Ginny finds out," said Harry, throwing some of his things in a transfigured backpack. When Ron still didn't move, he did the same for him. Throwing the bag at him, Harry turned and walked over to the window. Raising it, he conjured a rope ladder and began climbing down. Soon Ron followed. Together they set off walking towards the village.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late. Well after dark when the two boys finally made it to their destination. Hiding out in a broken muggle farm house in the country was one of their most ingenious hide outs yet. Here no one would find them. Here there would be no magic, no people, only themselves and their research. Training would resume in the morning, but right now both of them were too weary to even raise a hand, let alone train. Both of them had laid out on the floor and didn't even bother to make beds or blankets. Using their packs as pillows, they curled up and went to sleep. Once it was morning they would both have to think again. They would both be alone with their thoughts, even though they were right next to each other. Thinking was the hard part, acting, dueling, hunting, those were easy. But thinking, that was when all the doubts made themselves known. All the lies, pain, and total fuck ups were just screaming, worming their way into thoughts, feelings, and actions. What ifs became common, why didn't I was always right there. Comfort was in sleep for in sleep there were no thoughts, no actions, no feelings, dreams, or anything else. Sleep was oblivion, oblivion was bliss. In the morning the owls would come. In the morning life would resume.

But there wasn't any life. Hermione was gone, so were their friends. Dumbledore, everyone gone. Laughter, friendship, help, it was all gone. There was no one to turn to, no more reckless, relatively harmless escapades at Hogwarts. There was nothing. Nothing left to live for except that which had taken everything in the first place. Voldermort, war, pain, anguish, revenge. Sad really how little they had to live for. They wouldn't be going back to Hogwarts or anywhere ever again. Childhood was gone, innocence finally shattered. Life, what was it?

When morning finally rolled around to free them from sleep, the two groaned and sat up, briefly confused about where they were. Regaining his wits, Ron stood up first. Sighing, he spoke. "Well, if this is to be our base, we might as well make it look like it."

Nodding, Harry stood up and pulled out his wand. "Let's start upstairs." Ron followed him up. "This looks like a training room," said Harry, waving his wand and transfiguring training mats, weight lifting equipment, and mirrors so they could see themselves in battle. Adding a few trees and rocks for cover the room was done and they moved on to the next one. Room after room became a study, electronics room, strategy and tracking room, two bedrooms, and the usual kitchen and living room, with an addition of a potions lab in the basement. At the end, both just stood there looking around, not quite sure what to do with themselves.

Ron was the first to move. "Well mate, guess it's off to Diagon Alley for us. Scouting and such. We'll need more information on horcruxes and we should probably practice destroying some fake horcruxes. Also, maybe in check out that one place, Borgin and Burkes. Never know what we'll find there."

"Yeah, except for the fact that there will be Order members swarming the place. We didn't go back, and I told your mum that we were just going to Diagon. Hell, half of them are probably searching for us now."

"Guess we can practice our disguises then. Maybe we should send mum and dad a letter or something."

"And have them come here, demanding us back, trying to help and getting hurt? I don't want anyone else hurt over this Ron. I just want it over with." Sighing again, Harry got up and cast a notice-me-not charm on them and they changed. Ron's hair was now blond and he was about three inches shorter. His freckles were gone, so were Harry's scar and glasses. Harry's hair was now sandy brown and he was taller. Reluctantly, they set off walking down the road towards London. About two miles out from their house, they apparated into Diagon alley.


	3. Chapter 3

In Diagon alley, Harry and Ron went along to the bookstore first. They purchased one of every book on the dark arts and horcruxes. There just had to be something there that they could use against Voldermort. They weren't far off in their suspicion of being searched for. The whole place was practically swarming with Order members and Aurors. After the bookstore they went into the new Weasley Wizard Wheezes store. Those two may not have finished school, but they sure came up with some great stuff. It was made to be jokes, but really worked great in battle or elsewhere. Next came the apothecary and potion supply store. There were plenty of potions to be made for use in and after battle. Plus a little nerve relaxing and dreamless sleep potion worked wonders. The alley was bliss after trying to be inconspicuous in Diagon alley. There people were all trying to hide from each other and the only Order member they seen was Dung and he was trying to sell some shady things again. Shaking his head, Ron just walked on by. Harry however stopped in his tracks. He had an idea. Waving Ron to come back, Harry whispered his plan into his ear. Nodding, the two of them approached the shady business dealings. "Get lost," said Ron, pointing his wand at the potential buyer. "We have a business proposition for you." Grabbing Mundungus by the collar, they dragged them into the nearest bar. Taking a seat in a deserted corner, Harry leaned forward and began to speak.

"We need someone to take care of some things for us. We're looking for anything from the Founders of Hogwarts. Also anything about horcruxes. Can you do that for say, 30 Galleons each item you bring to us? Don't worry; we'll pay the cost of the item too."

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Because otherwise you'll be finding yourself on the end of so many hexes that the only way anyone will be able to recognize you is by the tag we'll stick on your toe. Besides, it's not like it's any different from what you're doing now."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you into Dumbledore and the Order," said Mundungus, visibly shaking and edging towards the side of his seat.

"Because Dumbledore is dead you idiot. A fact you would have known if you hadn't been out pilfering stolen cauldrons!" yelled Harry, standing up and grabbing the man. "Maybe if you had been there and done something instead of only caring about your own arse they wouldn't all be dead. You've been away so long you missed his death, the battle, and anything else that has taken place. I ought to skin you alive and give you to Voldermort you pathetic excuse for a low-life bastard. Or better yet, maybe his killer, Snape. Then he can use you in a bloody potion!"

By now, Dung was quite ready to wet himself and Ron had stood up to place a calming hand on Harry. Shaking him violently, Harry dropped him down on the table and threw some galleons on the table to cover their tab. He left the pub and the door shattered behind him as it slammed shut. "Remember, anything from the founders. If you even think it might be useful, let us know." Dropping a business card at the quivering man's feet, Ron followed Harry out and down the street. "So mate, where to now?" asked Ron, trying to lighten the mood.

"Borgin's and then the Post. I think I want to send a letter."

"Sure, no problem. To whom?"

"Ginny."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey there, sorry about the wait between updates. The plot will pick up in this chapter and the summery will come into play. Enjoy.

_Recap_

_"I think I want to send a letter," said Harry._

_"To whom?"_

_"Ginny."_

"My sister? Why? I thought we were solo," said Ron.

"We are, but nothing says she can't help us brew. She won't know about the training or the books or anything else, but you have to admit, she isn't half bad in potions. She can brew while we research. Besides, she's the only one I trust that isn't busy," said Harry, entering Borgin and Burke's shop.

"Good afternoon Sirs. And what may I do for you today?" asked the proprietor of the shop, sweeping down one of the aisles towards them.

"We'll just look around. We heard there might be some things in here that would be of interest to us."

"Oh, such as?"

"We'll let you know if we don't find it," said Ron, dismissing the man as he and Harry started to browse.

A quick search of the establishment reveled nothing they could use. There were plenty of booby trapped items to get intruders, but nothing that they wanted. They turned to leave, but Harry stopped and said to Borgin, "Our employer would be interested in items that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts. I can assure you that he will pay dearly for such items, should you come across them." He handed the man their business card and they left.

Stopping by the nearest pub they grabbed some dinner and apparated back to their house to await the return of Ginny's owl, contact from Dung, and to do some research. The rest of the night passed uneventfully. The next morning however was a completely different story.

Ginny had returned their owl first thing, and on its heels was Ginny flying in the window behind it on her broom. Her hair was blowing around like crazy and she was mad as hell. She was also carrying a Howler from her mum. The first thing she did was to bat bogey them before she even landed. Throwing the Howler at them, she marched over to the couch to wait. Soon the boys had did the counter curse and were standing there glaring daggers at her. The Howler on the rug was starting to smolder and some of the carpet was turning black.

"How could you? How could you just leave us like that? We were worried sick about you and here you are playing house when everyone was terrified that you were being tortured with the Dark Lord! But why would you bloody care. You selfish bastards! You could have been dead. But why would you care? You and your damned ego. Thinking you have to do this all on your bloody own! Fuck you Harry! Fuck you. Maybe if you can manage to pull your head out of your ass for five seconds you'd see that people care about you and it isn't all about fucking you! Did you ever stop to think what it would do to the rest of us?" ranted Ginny.

"Yeah, I DID! I'm tired of my friends dying. I'm sick of my family disappearing before I even have a fraction of time with them that you do. I'm tired of everyone being hurt because of me! I'm 17 and I can damn well do what I want. If I choose to leave, it's none of your damn business. None of you even bother to think about what this whole damn war has done to me! I'm fucking dying inside and I'm sick of it all. You have no right, no right, to say such things about me. You're not me, you don't know what it's like, and you never will. You don't hear the screams of innocents inside your head. You don't feel the aftereffects of Voldermort's wrath. You don't see what he does to people, what he does to his "playmates", how his own followers fear him, how he tortures people, kills them, fucks with their heads. You aren't there, trapped inside your head with his eyes, on the receiving end of his wand, as people die just because he feels like it. How you wish you could reach out and snap the kid's neck just to end it all for him. You don't know. You won't ever know what I go through, what I do every fucking day of my bloody fucking life!" screamed Harry, starting to have his magic whip around him and lashing out at the closest objects. One of which happened to be the flaming Howler. Harry glared at it and incinerated it.

It died silently while Ron just stood there stunned and Ginny burst into tears. He had known it was bad for his friend, but he never knew it was this bad, that Harry felt those things, that Voldermort tortured him every time he did someone else. And Harry couldn't even die to escape it like his other victims. Shaking his head, Ron walked over to Harry and held out his hand in a silent gesture of support. He was shocked when Harry turned around and walked out of the room.

"If that's all you came here for Ginny," said Harry, his voice like ice, "then leave. Get out of my house. Forget I ever asked for your help." With that he turned and left. The soft click of his bedroom door shutting echoing throughout the silent house. Ron was left standing in the middle of the room while his little sister sat crying on the couch. Soon however, he was enraged. How dare his so called "best mate" hurt his little sister like that? He purposely ripped her a new one and he even knew that she only cared about him because she was madly in love with him. Handing his baby sister a calming draught, he went in search of his latest target. Storming up the stairs and blasting Harry's door open, he started in on the guy.

"How dare you hurt Ginny like that! She only cares about you, you arse. She loves you and you just go and tear her apart like she's just a piece of trash that got under your nails," growled Ron, advancing menacingly on Harry.

Harry just looked up from his chair in mild amusement. He had been wondering how long it would take the redhead to storm up here in one of his famous rages. Three minutes, it beat out his guess by 2 minutes and 54 whole seconds. "She's the one who barged in here, uninvited, and started in on me. Has it never occurred to her that the whole wizarding world places themselves on my shoulders and that I have more to deal with than what to wear or who to go out with? I am not a child anymore Ron. I have seen things no one should ever have to, done things no adult would willingly do. I am forced into this every day and when I finally decide to do something about it, everyone jumps on my back. A little respect would be nice. As for her loving me, I love her back, but only as my friend's little sister. I'm gay Ron, and she knows it. I told her there could never be anything between us, and it's more than time she outgrows this school girl crush. I don't love her, I am not a sniveling first year, I can make my own decisions without her or anyone else forcing me," said Harry, calmly.

Ron just looked at his feet, his anger receding. He knew Harry was right, and that Ginny wasn't wrong, but she wasn't right either. He raised his head and told Harry so. They agreed that tonight they would go to the Burrow and explain everything to them there, and then they would leave. It was time. It was past time for them to stand on their own. Harry had a point, they weren't kids, and they could make their own decisions. No one knew better what Harry needed than Harry himself did. Resigned, Ron went back downstairs and told Ginny the news.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: just to clear up a few things, 1. Voldermort learned about horcruxes from Slugghorn, who knew about it from other sources. Assuming that since people know about them, there must be mentions of them in books, especially about the first person to use them. How else would everyone remember something like that important piece of history throughout the ages? Even slight, insignificant references can help. Footnotes are often the best places to find information. Also, just because there were no books on them in the Hogwarts library doesn't mean that they weren't removed or that places like Knockturn alley wouldn't have them. 2. Yes, Ron doesn't have money, but Harry does. Besides, the place was in need of repair before so it was cheap. 3. Transfiguration doesn't last forever, but Molly Weasley's household decorating charms do. Did I forget anything?

By the time lunch had rolled around Harry, Ron, and Ginny found themselves seated at the kitchen table of the Burrow with the Weasley matriarch lording over them with a wooden spoon. Rapping each of the boys on the head she started in on one of her rants. Pity Fred and George were there, but neither was creating a distraction. They knew when to stay out of things and just sat snickering on the stairs.

"But mum," said Ron, attempting to get a word in edgewise, he failed.

"Now you listen here Ronald. What you two did was irresponsible, thoughtless, and downright rude. Your father and I didn't raise you like that and you know better. You could have been killed or taken. What were you thinking? And you're a prefect. Your father and I are very disappointed in you Ronald. How could you do this to all of us?"

"Mrs. Weasley, it's my fault too. I was the one who packed our stuff and told Ron we are leaving. If anyone is to blame it is me. We just thought we would come by and let you all know that we're alright and living on our own."

"Nonsense Harry. This isn't your fault. Besides, you always have a place at the Burrow; you don't need to live on your own. It's not safe or sane. Fred, George, go with Ginny and get their things," ordered Molly Weasley, starting to calm down after yelling at her son for 15 minutes straight. Even the family ghoul had come down to see what all the racket was. It was worse than a howler; it was like having one reverberating inside your head. His mum sure knew how to get going and make a bloke feel horrid.

"I left on my own because _I_ wanted to. I'm tired of everyone getting hurt because of me. I got us a house and we fixed it up to be a perfect base for us. Mrs. Weasley, not to be mean or rude, but I need a place of my own where I can work on this thing."

"But – but you can't live on your own Harry dear. It's too dangerous. There could be an attack or an accident or some other such tragedy. Here you'll see Order members daily and can help. You don't need to be isolated."

"I've got it!" exclaimed Ginny. "Move Harry's house and attach it to the Burrow. Then he has his own place and no one will be in danger."

Harry looked at Ron who shrugged, and nodded his assent. "I could do that. It would keep everyone safe and allow us to work. Let's see if we can do this tonight or tomorrow. We've already lost half a day of our work."

"Certainly dear. How about tomorrow? I'm sure I Arthur and Remus would be happy to help," said Molly, nervously wringing her hands on her apron before turning around to make them some lunch. She was practically trembling. Harry would never get his house move tomorrow. She hated keeping such a huge secret from him, but it had to be done. It was for the good of the Order. He had a job to do and as much as it pained her, she couldn't keep him here, safe with them.

It was dinner time and Harry, Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Arthur were seated around the table eating away when the back door opened. Remus Lupin walked in and nodded at Arthur and gave them all his greetings. Beckoning him out of the room, Arthur led the way upstairs to his and Molly's room. Soon after they left, Ginny excused herself to get some extra sleep.

Dashing up the rest of the stairs once she was safely out of sight, Ginny ran into Fred and George's old room. She knew they kept a stash of all their products in the closet as a backup in case something happened to their store. Grabbing an extendable ear, she headed to where Lupin was meeting with her dad. There was definitely something up, she could feel it.

"Does he know yet Arthur?"

"No. Molly hasn't told him. Ginny just brought him back today. He had a house and headquarters for him and Ron all set up. They claim they were working on some secret project for Dumbledore there, but we don't know what it is. We can't get in the house, whenever we get near it, it vanishes. It's Hermione's new charm, but she hasn't developed a counter yet."

"How do you think he will take the news?"

"Badly. I honestly think we may have to stun him. As it is, I slipped some of the muggle sleep powder into his mashed potatoes. I'm hoping that'll do it."

"I hope you're right. He'd hate us and it just might be enough to push him away forever," said Remus, sighing.

"Is he here?"

"Outside in the garden."

"I guess now is as good a time as any then. Good luck Remus."

"I think Severus is in need of it more," came the reply, followed by footsteps.

Ginny turned and flew down the stairs. Coming into the kitchen she screamed at Harry. "Run! They're going to take you! Snape's outside-" that was as far as she got before Remus stunned her from behind.

"I'm sorry Molly. It's just a mild one. Ron," he said warningly, training his wand on the young wizard, "sit back down. Ginny is fine, everyone is fine." Right then Harry passed out into his plate and Snape swept in the back door.

"It's about bloody time Lupin. How long does it take for you to render one simpleton unconscious?" snapped the great bat. Seeing Ron, he lazily disarmed him. "It's no wonder your students were dismal at Defense when you are even less competent than they are."

"Well then take him already," snapped the irritated wolf. "If you're so competent then get yourself out of your own mess. If you had done as requested years ago you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?"

"No one's taking Harry anywhere," said Ron, placing himself between Harry and Snape. "Least of all you. You filthy death eater scum. You killed Dumbledore and I won't let you do the same to Harry." Whirling, he grabbed Ginny's wand and cast a hex at Snape.

"Oh honestly Arthur, is it too much to ask for you to be able to control _one_ of those things you call children," sneered Snape from behind his shield.

"Ron," said Arthur Weasley, rubbing his hands over his face, "sit down. Harry is going with Severus to a safe house for the Order. We'll be going to a safe house in a day or two."

Unsure Ron hesitated and lowered his wand a fraction. It was all the opening Severus needed, and Ron soon found himself hanging from his ankle wandless. "You bloody bastard put me down!" roared Ron, turning violently red.

Smirking, Severus just levitated Harry's prone form out the door and into the garden. Those able to followed and said their goodbyes. Soon Harry and Severus were being squeezed as if they were going through a tight tube and with a final 'pop' they vanished.


End file.
